We're all in this together!
by GloriousNymph
Summary: The gang goes and watches a movie... but they get very upset by it. On their way home they talk about it! If you liked/loved the Twilight movie then don't read, it's just me joking around anyway ;D


**I wrote this fic couse my friends didn't like me complaining about the movie all the time, well they haven't read the books so they have no right telling me to stop nag! Anyway I really hated the movie, have never felt so dissapointed after watching a movie! Gah! Anyway I made this little parody to get out what I feel in a funny way. All of you who like the movie shouldn't read this! Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, but damnit! she doesn't own my heart!**

* * *

The group of vampires and werewolves were standing outside the cinema. They had just watched Twilight and were on their way home. None of them said a word or even looked at each other, they were embarrassed. They just walked looking ahead with their heads held up high towards the expensive cars.

* * *

Bella had seen a poster when she had gone shopping with Alice one day. It was a Twilight poster.

"Ohh Alice look at this, doesn't this look good? It's about a girl and a vampire who falls in love!"

"Yeah looks interesting, wanna watch it?"

"Of Course! It makes me think about me and Edward, you think the others would want to watch it too? I was thinking of watching it with all of us including Jacob and his friends. "

"Yeah I think so, I'll call them and ask."

Alice had called the gang and everyone had been up for it, it had been a long time ago since they've seen a movie together. And with their new so called friendship with the werewolves it was a good opportunity to get friendlier.

* * *

Everyone was seated in the HUGE car, or more like bus, heading towards the Cullen house. No one said anything until Bella snapped.

"I was NOT scared when I met Edward!"

They all turned and looked at her.

"Eh… Bella, what are you talking about? " Jasper asked, even though everyone already knew.

"Oh come on! I know you saw it too! This was so totally about us"

And there was silence once again. It really was obvious. Then Esme started crying, or sobbing since she can't produce tears.

"T-t-that's not what happened! That movie was s-so awful"

Carlisle rubbed her back gently.

"Yes I know honey, they don't do justice to your beauty at all. And hey, that actress looked older than the one playing me, what a disgrace."

"Humph! You're upset? Hello? My character looks pissed all the time, and like he's on drugs or something" Edward pouted. "Not only that, it wasn't romantic. For example. When I showed Bella how I shine in the sun… our moment was so special. I didn't go all crazy."

"Well my hair looked awful, who came up with that idea? Not only that Bella wasn't the only one looking scared. Jasper looked like he was having a mental breakdown!" Alice said bitterly.

They all turned their heads to Rosalie and Emmet.

"Well at least he had muscles and looked strong, and besides it's just a movie… By the way Jasper, you looked gay" Emmet said with a huge grin, which was responded with a fist in his arm.

"Well, It's hard to find anyone as beautiful as myself, I guess she was kinda ok" Rosalie said, seeming not so bothered by the movie, but inside she was fuming with anger. This Edward knew.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!"

All heads turned to the back and looked at Leah. Who had it hard trying to stop laughing.

"Man that movie was so hilarious! I'm so happy I wasn't in it. Oh my god what a joke!"

Everyone was getting pissed by this statement.

"Yeah, you and the rest are lucky this time, but there's gonna be a second movie you know" Jacob said with a huge grin.

"Eh, Jacob your just angry that your character looked too cute" Quil said teasingly. This was also met by a fist, but at the ribs. "Ouch man!"

"Of course I would be mad! I know I was cute when I was fourteen, but that dude didn't even look like he was! That and he looked to gullible."

It got silent once again.

"Hey you guys, aren't you angry with that nothing in this movie was at all like what happened. Like when I told Bella in the movie that I was a vampire, it didn't happen like that. Or that I jumped out of my window with her on my back, no no, or us inviting Bella to eat and Rosalie getting pissed. It was like they made up the whole thing but using our names and the fact that were vampires and such. They even made up things. That's what pissed me off the most!"

Everyone agreed with Edward on that.

"I think we should boycott the next movie, sue those who made it and write a letter of complaint to Stephanie Meyer" Carlisle said with a calm voice"But first we should get something to eat."

And they were at the house.

* * *

The End


End file.
